For One Day
by penpanpen
Summary: Asking Kyouya for anything always comes with a price. This time, the price is letting him stay the night. Now Kiiro's nerves are getting the best of her. (Takes place after Chapter 24 of The Director of Art and Culture) (Lime Warning)


For One Day

Kiiro wasn't exactly sure how a sleepover turned into an event that would span a day. Though, she wasn't entirely sure how sleepovers went normally. She had never had one nor had she ever been to one. But, she was sure that sleepovers weren't meant to have boys at them, especially when it was a boy that you were dating. And you were the only ones having the sleepover. In fact, she was entirely sure that was against sleepover rules. Sleepovers were supposed to be for a girl and her girlfriends.

She mentally noted that she should try and coax Haruhi to have a sleepover with her sometime. Perhaps ootoro would be a sufficient way to bait her.

Focusing on the anxiety-causing situation at hand, however, Kiiro recalled the conversation she had had the night before with the aforementioned boy she was dating.

"Kiiro, about that sleepover I was promised..." Kyouya had said in lieu of a greeting.

Kiiro suddenly became aware of the fact that it was indeed Friday night, "I-is that happening this weekend?" she stammered.

She took his chuckle as a 'Yes.', "I was thinking that before I go over to your house, I would take you out on a date."

He said it so casually, as if it was an obvious sort of thing to take her out.

Then again, taking her out would be an obvious sort of thing.

Kiiro suddenly realized that she was the only one making a big deal over all of this.

Her face heated up considerably, "A-A date?"

He hummed in confirmation, "Do you enjoy going to amusement parks, Kiiro?" he asked.

She sat back on her bed, upsetting Noel in the middle of his nap, she felt so sheepish, "Y-yes."

"Good." he said simply. "I'll pick you up at two, then. Goodnight, Kiiro."

"Alright." Kiiro replied flatly. "G-goodnight."

She hung up the phone, setting it beside her. Suddenly, her chest felt tight. She placed her hands at her cheeks and fell back on her bed, rolling over onto her stomach.

Why did she always feel so bashful when it came to him?

She really did love him.

The anxiety settled on her shoulders, she felt light-hearted and heavy all at once. Happy, and a little scared.

'A date...' she mulled it over. She wasn't sure if it could qualify as her first date. As there had been the time at the commoner's festival during the 'Mei Incident', and perhaps the time he had helped her with her homework at his house counted too. But, those had been rather on the fly. She currently had about seventeen hours to freak out over this one.

'Well, there goes sleeping...'

* * *

Kiiro woke up just as nervous as she had been the night before. And she had, miraculously, woken up before her alarm went off. Near immediately, she began to fret about how her day would go. She knew there was nothing to worry about. She almost always knew there was nothing to worry about. But that never stopped her from worrying anyway.

So, she did what she always did when she worried.

She called her Mom.

'Time difference be damned.'

"Hello, honey!" her mother cheered. "It's been so long since you last called, dear. You really need to do it more often." she nearly ordered with a laugh. "So, how are things?"

"Mom, I'm going on a date today and I don't know what to do!" Kiiro blurted, again waking Noel up with a fright.

There was silence on the other line.

'Ne? ...I forgot to tell her about Kyouya and I...' she realized her mistake far too late.

"What?" her Mom asked calmly, but she could hear the slightly shadowy tone to her voice.

If she hung up now, her mother would most likely board a plane. That would give her...elevenish hours to flee Tokyo? Well, it wasn't a completely bad idea...

"Kiiro, don't you _dare_ hang up." her mother warned. "Talk. Now."

She squirmed, "W-well, you see, um, Kyouya, um, asked me out on a date."

Should she tell her that this wasn't exactly their first date? How they had- technically- been in some form of relationship for a while now?

Or would that mean imminent death?

'Lie by omission.' Kiiro decided.

"I knew it was Kyouya." her mother asserted.

"You knew it was Kyouya?"

"Of course." she replied quickly with an edge of confidence. "Now, how long have you been keeping this from me?" she added sourly.

"Um, well, he just called me last night about it." she tried.

There was a heavy sigh, followed by a pause, "I suppose I'll let it slide this time. But, next time something this important happens, call me immediately." she commanded.

"O-okay."

Her Mom sighed again, "Alright, honey, enough worrying. First off, what time is the date?"

"Two."

"And what time is it there right now?"

"A little after eleven."

"Ah, that's not so bad. Now, put me on speaker phone and go to your closet." she instructed calmly.

* * *

"Ne! I feel so silly..." Kiiro looked at herself in the mirror for what must have been the hundredth time. She pushed up her sleeves.

"Stop fussing." her mother told her. "Send me a picture really quick."

Kiiro snapped a photo of her reflection, sending the result.

"Oh, honey, you look so beautiful! You're growing up to fast!" her mother seemed to be inconsolable for a moment.

Kiiro didn't exactly agree, "Are you sure it's not too much?" she inquired, scrutinizing the thin line of fuchsia eye shadow beneath the point of her eyeliner and her black rings and heart stud earrings. "I don't often accessorize this much." she tugged at the red-violet infinity scarf around her neck, sparsely printed with black hearts.

"It's fine." her Mom insisted. "Besides, you would need a lot more to be overdressed."

Other than the accessories, Kiiro wore a slightly oversize gray sweater over a tight-fitting wine-colored skirt and black leggings.

"Now about the shoes... Can you walk for long periods of time in heels?"

Kiiro nearly sweatdropped, after all the formal events she had been to, it was a silly question, "Yes."

"Then, wear the gray booties I got for you last Christmas." she instructed, "...with the matching leg warmers, I don't want you getting cold!"

"A-alright." she rooted them out of her closet. "Well, my outfit's figured out..."

"Still nervous?"

"Yeah." Kiiro began doing her hair up into a high ponytail, adding a few beaded hair clips to the base for good measure.

"Honey. Dates are supposed to be fun." her Mom laughed. "You're going on your first date! You should be excited!"

"I am, but I'm more anxious!" she slumped.

"Well...that's normal, sweety." her mother's tone was calm. "A lot of things are like that. You do like him, don't you?"

Her face heated up, once again, "Y-yeah."

"Then it'll be fine." she sighed. "But, it's getting late over here so I'll have to let you go."

"Alright, Mom, goodnight."

"And, promise me that you'll call your father and tell him about this too?" she added. "You know how he hates being left out of the loop."

Kiiro dreaded the thought of having to talk to her father about this, "Y-yeah..." she agreed weakly.

"Bye, honey. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom." she hung up, resuming her fretting.

She went downstairs, brewing herself some lemon balm tea to calm her nerves, incredibly conscious of the fact that there were no staff members anywhere aside from the security at the gate.

* * *

At precisely two o'clock, her doorbell buzzed. She had been waiting near the door, so it only took her a moment to answer.

"Were you waiting by the door?" Kyouya asked with that ever-so-arrogant smirk of his.

"You know how anxious I get." she looked down at her feet.

She wondered, not for the first time, if he woke up without a hair out of place. He dressed in a simple black hoodie with a charcoal undershirt and dark gray jeans.

"A-am I overdressed?" she wondered aloud.

He rolled his eyes. Lifting her head by her chin, "I think you look beautiful." he kissed her.

She blushed, pulling away after a moment, "Damn Host..." she mumbled.

He chuckled, turning back toward his family's car, motioning for her to follow.

* * *

"Ne, Kyouya." she stood beside him in line for the admission booth to the amusement park. "Why choose an amusement park? I wouldn't think you were the type to like places like this." she admitted, taking in all of the showy attractions beyond the gate and the sea of commoners.

He raised an eyebrow, "I can be unpredictable." he said in way of answer. "Besides, if you like amusement parks, then I suppose it's as good a place as any." he faced away from her, appearing as collected as ever.

Kiiro was a little caught off guard at that, it was sweet that he wanted to take her somewhere where she would enjoy herself, but, the way he said it...

'Did he have trouble trying to decide on a place to go?' she blushed, she just couldn't picture Kyouya worrying over that sort of thing. But, it was kind of endearing to think that he wasn't always perfect.

"Um..." she tugged on his shirt. "Th-thank you for taking me out, Kyouya." she looked away, embarrassed.

He grinned, genuinely, "Of course."

* * *

Kiiro hadn't been to an amusement park since she was eleven and her father had reserved an entire park for Margot's fifteenth birthday party. So, she was currently in sensory overload.

"What should we ride first?" she glanced about wide-eyed. "Ah, um, do you ride rides, Kyouya?" she placed a hand at her mouth.

"Of course." he smiled. "In any case, it would be ridiculous to bring you here if I was just going to let you ride them alone."

She grinned, feeling daring, "Do you like roller coasters, then? Because they're my favorite."

"That's surprising, considering how scared you get." he returned her grin.

Her eyes narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm going to make you ride the biggest, scariest one here." she looked around, spotting the tallest roller coaster a ways off. "That one..." she took hold of his hand, pulling him in that direction.

* * *

Kiiro clamped her eyes shut, willing her head to stop spinning, she was quite certain she had nearly screamed her head off during the ride, she finally let go of Kyouya's hand.

"I thought you said roller coasters were your favorite?" he asked with a smirk. He had remained virtually unphased throughout the dips and spins of the coaster.

"Well, it has been six years since I rode one." she frowned as she exited the attraction. "I didn't know my ride preference would be different."

"Maybe we should try something smaller?" he nodded in the direction of another ride, a spinning set of teacups.

"Ooh, spinning rides." she accepted his suggestion. "I _know _I still like them."

Even though it seemed a bit unfair to her, she was a bit thankful that Kyouya had gotten tickets that allowed them to skip the long lines. Even though it was autumn, it was still a Saturday, and the park was crowded.

"Do you want to go fast?" Kiiro asked excitedly, settling against the back of her seat.

"Is there any other speed to these?" he grinned.

She felt like a kid in a candy store, "I want to go as fast as possible." she placed her hands against the turntable.

He raised an eyebrow as the ride started, "Are you sure about that?"

They began to spin, Kiiro was currently the only one turning it.

"Is that all?" Kyouya cocked his head at her, before helping her turn. In an instant they were going fast enough to make Kiiro let go of the table.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud, feeling giddy, she could barely lean forward.

After a time the ride locked up, sending Kiiro sliding into him, "Eep!" she squeaked. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't squish you did I?" she went to scoot away.

"No, you're fine." he smiled, cat-like, placing a hand at her waist, preventing her escape. "Was that fast enough?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I didn't know they could go that fast."

She hadn't realized when, but somewhere along the way, she had felt her anxiety slip away.

She was having a lot of fun.

* * *

Kiiro munched on a Japanese-style crepe, grateful to sit down for a minute. Perhaps heels weren't the best desicion. For the past few hours they had ridden just about every ride Kiiro dared to try. Even a few other roller coasters, which- she had decided- she _definitely _did not like.

"What would you want to do next?" he asked.

She thought about it, looking about, "There's an arcade, you up for a few games?"

"I wouldn't mind a few." he leaned back in his chair, looking up at the sky, "Is it already getting dark?"

She looked at her watch, "Only five-thirty? I suppose it is autumn..."

He smiled at her, "Oh well, things will get interesting when it gets dark."

She furrowed her brow, confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's a surprise. But, there's a reason I wanted to come here so late in the year."

"Ne...stop keeping secrets." she frowned at him.

His smile only widened, "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel before we leave."

"Don't change the subject!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Kyouya, they have air hockey!" Kiiro announced with a cheer, skipping over to the table. "I'm really good at air hockey." she proclaimed. "So, let's play okay?"

"Well, you also said roller coasters were your favorite ride..." Kyouya teased her, standing at the other side.

"No, I mean it, I used to play it all the time with Aneleigh." she assured him with a pout.

"Alright then, show me." he inserted a few coins into the machine.

The puck popped out at Kiiro's side, she dropped it and hit it, watching it intently as it made its way across the table. He hit it back, sending it flying toward her side.

With ease, she defended her goal. With another flick of her mallet, she quickly made the first point. A smile played on her lips, she really _was _good at this.

"First to five." she said a little cocky.

He looked at her with genuine surprise, "Alright then." he smirked, retrieving the puck.

In moments the competition was back on. Kiiro grinned like a thief, holding her own. The only thing she could hear was the fierce clacking of the puck hitting the table.

And then the damn thing went into her goal.

Kyouya smiled up at her sweetly.

'Lucky bastard...'

Within minutes the score was tied, four to four. Kiiro pouted at him, retrieving the puck again. Smacking the thing with all her might, perhaps a bit zealous for an air hockey battle.

It got stuck in the middle going back and forth, she couldn't quite reach it. Kyouya hit it before her, causing her to squeak, hoping to hit it back before she lost.

_Clink!_

She heard the puck clatter into a goal and the table shut down.

Five to four, in Kiiro's favor.

She cheered, "Finally! I win something."

Kyouya shrugged, "I could have just been going easy on you."

"No, you're too competitive for that." she huffed, striding over to his side.

He smiled back, before looking at his watch, "Kiiro, we have to get on the Ferris Wheel, now."

"Eh? Why now? Are we leaving soon?" she tilted her head.

"Well, there's something I want you to see." he took her hand in his, leading her out.

"Stop being so cryptic!" she argued.

"Hush." he commanded. "You'll like it."

"Ne!" she whined.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Kiiro looked out of the windows of the car. "What was so important that we had to see it now?"

She could see the whole park from where she was.

Kyouya looked at his watch again, "It should be right about-"

Section by section the park began to light up in immaculate whites and soft yellows. All the rides and buildings were surrounded in bright haloes.

"Ah, it's so pretty." Kiiro turned in her seat, trying to get a better look, as the Ferris Wheel slowly turned. She sat up on her knees.

Kyouya glanced over at her, the lights shining in her glasses, "Today was the first day of their light festival." he explained. "That's why I wanted to take you here today."

She turned to him, on eye level with him despite her being on her knees on the seat, "Really?"

The lights beneath them began to change from white to a myriad of colors, flashing reds and greens and blues, alternating purple with orange and yellow.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

He smiled, easily, "I love you, Kiiro."

Kiiro's heart beat a million miles per minute, her face reddened to near purple. She was more than a little caught off guard, "I-I love you, too, Kyouya." she sat back, hiding her face. "Ne! I stammered the first time I said it!" she almost cried.

Kyouya only chuckled, scooting closer to her, "Calm down." he moved her hands away from her face, kissing her with a smile on his lips.

She relaxed a bit, kissing him back.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to the amusement park, Kyouya." she said later, in the car. "I had a lot of fun."

He smiled back, leaning his elbow on the arm of the door, head in his hand, "What sort of boyfriend would I be if I never took you out on dates?"

Kiiro grinned to herself, a bit pleased. But then she remembered something, "Oh no... I have to talk to my Dad later..."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

She fidgeted, "Well, um, kind of. You see, I never got around to telling him about us, and, well, my Mom made me promise I would soon. And I- well I don't think he'll be to happy with me waiting so long to tell him."

He laughed, "You didn't tell him?"

"No, I didn't think to." she hung her head. "I ended up telling my Mom by accident this morning. I'm pretty sure she was about to fly over."

"That bad, hm?"

"Yeah, my Mom hates it when I keep things from her. But, my Dad hates it more. He probably _will _fly over." she hid her face with her hands. "He gets kind of overzealous about these kinds of things."

"So, no mentioning my staying over." he joked, smirking at how flustered she was getting.

Her face became a cherry color, "Definitely not! He'd kill me!" she lamented her good-girl status.

"Kiiro, Kiiro." Kyouya tsked. "You leave your parents supervision for a moment and already you're letting a boy sleep over."

"H-hey, I'm not fully to blame here." she crossed her arms. "You're the one who coerced me into letting you come over."

"Coerced?" he said with a smile. "I did no such thing, Kiiro."

"Besides, it's not like I'm the only one rebelling. Where do your parents think you are?" she asked with a devilish grin.

He shrugged, "Tamaki's." he said as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. "But I never said I was good."

He closed their distance in the back of his limo, proving his statement with a kiss that nearly stole her breath away.

* * *

"Noel!" Kiiro cheered, picking up the gray kitten as he met her at the door. "Aw, you missed me didn't you?"

"What are you feeding him?" Kyouya knitted his brow at the large kitten, he reached over to scratch Noel's chin.

"I don't know how he got so fat, actually." Kiiro chuckled, putting him down.

He immediately ran over to Kyouya's legs, winding about beneath him.

"Traitor." she grumbled, kicking off her heels at the entrance. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked. That was what you were supposed to do when you had guests over, right? Offer them food?

"You can cook?" he countered with veritable surprise.

"Nope." she said confidently, as if her ineptitude was something to be proud of. "But since my staff always get weekends off, they leave easy to heat meals in the fridge."

"Ah."

"By the way, that's the second time I saw you surprised today." she grinned playfully, leading him toward the kitchen. "I didn't know you could _be _surprised."

His expression flatlined, "What kind of assumption is that? I'm surprised all the time." he admitted.

She stopped in her tracks, "Really?"

"Yes, mostly about how idiotic a person can be whilst still being alive." he stated simply.

"Ah, right." An image of Tamaki conjured in her mind. "Hey, speaking of idiots, we didn't see any of them today." she giggled. "Maybe their ESP was off? Or did you do something shadowy to ward them off?" she teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said in a tone that implied the opposite.

She sweatdropped, before sighing, "I'm not going to lie, though. I am a bit worried about all of those idiots." she thought about the fragile state the club was in.

Kyouya turned to her, "Don't." he frowned, placing a hand to the small of her back and pulling her closer. "At least for tonight, let's not worry about them." he smiled as sweet as was possible for him.

Her face flushed again, "O-okay. Just for tonight." she promised.

* * *

"I can't believe it's getting to be winter already." Kiiro mused, twirling pasta around her fork. "It's been nearly half a year since I moved here." she added, thinking aloud. "I'm still not accustomed to weather getting this cold." she looked out the window, where a light frost covered the ground. "If this were L.A., I'd probably still be able to go to the beach comfortably." she grinned over at him.

"If it's swimming you miss," Kyouya cocked his head. "...don't you have a pool?"

"Ne, of course I have a pool." she held up a hand. "Just because my house doesn't have staff on weekends doesn't mean I'm a commoner."

He flashed his devilish smile, "Good, I was beginning to worry about your financial status."

She sent a half-hearted glare his way, "The staff isn't a financial issue, it's because I'm only one person. I don't need a whole platoon of maids and butlers to care for me. It made me anxious wondering if my staff were here more than they were at home, so I asked my Dad to let them have weekends off."

"Bleeding heart." he chuckled.

Then Kiiro thought about something, "Ano, back on the pool subject, can you swim, Kyouya?"

He gave her a look that said, "Obviously."

"Well, it's just, when we went to your family's resort, you stayed out of the water. And that time at Nekozawa-senpai's private beach, too." she averted her gaze. "So, maybe it's just, you don't like to swim?" she pondered, more to herself than to him.

"It's not a matter of like or dislike, Kiiro." he shrugged. "I'm a very proficient swimmer, I just don't swim often."

Her eyes lit up with an idea, "Kyouya, let's go swimming."

He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't bring my swimming trunks."

She faltered, rethinking it, "Ah, I didn't think about that."

His grin returned, "Of course, if you're set on swimming, I could always swim in my boxers."

Her face went crimson, she opened her mouth to protest but shut it when she realized she didn't know what to say. Boxers and swimming trunks were a bit like the same thing, weren't they? Did she want to swim that badly? She felt like half of her was too modest to go along with it, and the other half saw no problem. She wasn't entirely sure the latter half was due to genuine unconcern or hormones.

She would be quite mortified if Kyouya could really read minds right about now.

He smiled, authentic and fiendish all at once, "Something the matter, Kiiro?"

"Um, no!" she panicked. "I-I don't see a problem with that." she assented.

'Damn hormones.'

"Alright then." he leaned back, Shadow King once more.

"N-ne, just let me get my bikini." she stood, averting his gaze again.

"Well that's not very fair, Kiiro." he began. "If I have to swim in my underwear, then you should too." his glasses shone, making his expression unreadable.

"K-Kyouya! You're such a pervert!" she nearly screeched. But, then a thought occurred to her. Her underwear was actually more conservative than her string bikini. She inhaled deeply, "O-okay, but, that's all the leeway you get today."

* * *

The pool in the Harper's Mansion was large and curvy. The water shone with the neon blue and hot yellow lights beneath the surface. It was indoors, enclosed by glass completely. Situated by the frosted garden outside, and surrounded by fake rocks and artificial fauna, it resembled an oasis in a land gripped with winter.

Kiiro had never visited the pool after dark, it reflected the stars above so wonderfully.

"Your family does have an eye for aesthetics." Kyouya commented.

"Well, we are hotel and resort magnates." she smiled. "Ah, if you think of it like that, it explains why the decor at your house is so clinical, being hospital moguls." she said more to herself.

"I happen to like how my house is furnished." he set his glasses down on one of the tables, gripping the back of his sweatshirt.

"U-um, are you changing here?" Kiiro averted her gaze as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

He gave her a sidelong glance, "Well, I'm not changing, so here is fine."

"Right." she blushed. She just found it rather personal to undress in front of someone.

He chuckled when he saw she was looking away, "What's wrong, Kiiro?" he asked in a low voice. "You've seen me shirtless before." he added.

"I know, it's just..." she stole a glance at him as he unfastened his belt before she looked away again redder than before. "I suppose I should too, then." she muttered, placing her hands at the hem of her sweater, gaining yet another shade of red in her cheeks. "You're not allowed to watch, though." she peeked over her shoulder at him- clad only in black boxer shorts.

"I promise I won't look if you're so embarrassed." he held up his hands, before taking the steps into the heated pool.

She sighed, lifting her shirt over her head. She shimmied out of her leggings and skirt all in one go. Then, almost as an afterthought, she let down her hair, running a hand through it as she removed her glasses.

The fact that she was wearing her frilly, baby pink underwear made it even harder to feel bold.

"When am I allowed to look?" Kyouya called, turned around.

She inhaled deeply, choosing the diving board at the deep end. Starting with a sprint, she dove adeptly into the warm water. She broke the surface, pushing the hair from her face. She made her way over to him, grinning, "You can look now." she said, though they were facing each other.

She didn't miss the glance he sent down her form. Kiiro splashed him, "You really are a pervert."

"Am I not allowed to look?" he splashed her back.

She attacked with another small wall of water, before swimming away lightning fast underwater. Without hesitation he followed after her, a little shocked when he realized how quick he had to be to keep up with her.

Kiiro had been a good swimmer for as long as she could remember. She had even almost made the swimming team at her old school but her lack of stamina kept her from the spot. She still loved swimming either way. When she swam, a calm came over her, like everything that bothered her sunk down to somewhere far beneath her, leaving her light and free.

But, no matter how good her skill, the pool was small, and Kyouya wasn't a bad swimmer either.

"Ee!" she squeaked as he caught up with her where she came up by the edge. He pinned her there, pressing his chest to hers. Kissing her without a moments notice. The passion in it made her relax against him.

He nipped her bottom lip, laughing low and dark, "I didn't know you wore that kind of underwear." he teased as he pulled away.

Her face went hot again, and she pulled an arm up to her chest, "I didn't think I'd be showing them off." she brought her free hand up to push him.

He caught her wrist, placing a kiss here and there on her arm and hand, a lazy smirk gracing his lips. The neon blue glow of the pool reflected in his gray eyes, making his irises seem incandescent. In that moment, to her, he was far more intense than he could ever be on any given day. With his raven hair disheveled and wet, and his glasses left behind. Unrestrained.

She smiled, and the glow danced in her eyes as well as the reflection of the water. This was Kyouya, the part of him that no one else would see. The part only she was allowed to know. She smiled, because in these moments, he was hers entirely. She reached up, buoyed by the water like it was moving her toward him, placing her lips to his again. A wordless offering. She could be his, too.

His hand went to her back,and he pressed her against the edge of the pool again. His other hand traveled down her leg, pulling it up to his hip. His tongue brushed across her lips, meeting hers, eliciting a soft moan from her.

Her heartbeat unsteadily, and she was bleary-headed, but when she pulled away she managed to say, "I love you." clear and sincere, as if she had been saying it all her life.

"I love you, too." he replied, kissing beside her ear, proceeding downward.

The stars shone down on them, bright pinpricks shivering on the water's surface, half drowned by the glow of the pool itself.

* * *

After a few short hours spent in the water, Kiiro was the first to pull herself out, feeling heavy she stretched out where the smooth tiles met the water's edge, lying down and watching Kyouya swim over to her.

"Getting tired?" he asked, resting his arms on the lip nearest her.

She sighed, "Yeah. I'm having so much fun, though."

His smile crept into his eyes, "We should do this more often, then."

"Uh huh." she agreed, then she caught his meaning. "W-well, maybe not sleepovers." she felt her face heat up. "I'm not sure I'd enjoy my parents finding out about this."

He shrugged, "Ah, well, I'll have to make do with daytime visits, I suppose."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't sound too put out." she sat up, putting her feet in the water and he pulled himself up onto the ledge, sitting beside her.

His smile became his trademark grin, the one he used on his clients, "But I want to see you all the time, day or night."

She averted her gaze, shoving his shoulder gently, "D-don't use your Host Voice on me, Kyouya Ootori."

He chuckled, "Alright." he cupped her chin, making her look at him. "I want to see you all the time, day or night." he repeated.

Her blush darkened, earning a laugh.

* * *

She stood later, in her shower, washing the pool water from her hair. Kyouya was in her room, having already taken his shower, presumably waiting for her to join him in her bed. Her nerves flared again. Of course he had emphasized the fact that he would never do anything she didn't want. But, she was still a little anxious about having someone she loved in her bed.

She poured more shampoo into her hand, too much.

The nervous energy coursing through her veins threatened to burst through her chest.

She spent another five minutes rinsing her hair out, until it slumped heavy and thick on her back. With a deep breath she turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. She took her time drying off, blow drying her hair, getting dressed. Still, there was no putting it off. It wasn't that she dreaded sharing her bed for the night, but it was daunting.

She gave herself one last look over in the mirror, eyes bright with the glare of white light of her bathroom, before finally taking a step out into her bedroom.

"There you are." Kyouya grinned over at her from where he reclined in her bed, propped up on a collection of her pillows, Noel nestled on his lap. "I was begining to think you were avoiding me."

The blush that spread down her neck gave him his answer.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's not the first time we've slept in the same bed, remember?" his grin becoming devilish again.

Kiiro rubbed her right arm, "Oh yeah, at the beach house..." The memory intensified her flush, the warmth of him beside her, how comfortable she was with him there. She made her way over to the bed now, hopping up beside him, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Her heart still thudded in her chest, butterflies still flitted in her stomach, but she was a little excited to be here with him. She grinned, a thought occuring, "You're not going to wake up as an angry demon lord, ne?"

Though she had expected a glare, he took her teasing in stride, grin remaining dark as he said, "Demon lord may be an exaggeration, and I think I would feel something other than anger if I woke up next to you."

She straightened, "W-what do you mean by that...?"

"Nothing at all, Kiiro." he smirked, running a hand through her hair, bring her lips to his again.

"Kyo-Kyouya." she mewled.

He sat up, lying her down beneath him. He brought a knee between hers to part them, bringing his hips to hers. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe more. He entwined one of his hands with one of hers, holding it to the side. Without hesitation he trailed kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. The thumb of his free hand rubbing her hip bone. Everywhere his lips touched seemed to burn, all at once everything was much too much.

She brought her hand up to the back of his neck, sliding her fingers up into his hair. Had she felt a shiver? She felt his hand leave her hip bone, gliding up under her shirt. Her back arched involuntarily to help her meet his touch. His fingertips glanced the underside of her breast, and her breath hitched. He stilled his hand, preparing to retreat.

"Kyouya." she whispered. "You can..." but she trailed off before clarifying.

He didn't immediately resume his action, instead his shifted forward a bit, nipping her earlobe.

She decided, not without much debate, that she wanted to touch him, too. She slid her hand from his neck, down his back, she knew this time that he tensed, and she heard him chuckle low by her ear. She could feel the deep rumble of it. She brought her hand to his chest, feeling the smooth planes of his muscles. She went red, she hadn't expected to love this as much as she did. She hid her face at the crook of his neck, placing soft kisses there.

He let go of her hand, fingers trailing down her wrist, and buried his hand in her hair. His other hand resumed its wandering into her shirt. The heat of his hand against her breast made her feel a bit weak. His lips pressed to her temple as his hand massaged one of her breasts, thumb toying with her nipple. She whimpered, involuntarily pressing her hips to his. Something like a groan came from his throat and his hand descended from her hair and returned to her hips, keeping them against the mattress.

"Not too eager now." he warned and another chuckle reverberated in his chest.

Her face was cherry red, burning against his neck. In response, she nipped at him.

And a bit of the night passed like this, until they were too tired to continue and she slept pressed against him and he fell asleep with his arm around her.

* * *

When she woke she spied daylight peeking in between her curtains. The soft golden yellow color of a late fall morning. She was half hidden in a mess of blankets, and she felt a weight across her waist. Confused, she looked down under the blankets.

And then she remembered the night before.

Kyouya fit to her form, one arm hung around her, pressed to her chest. She could feel his mouth at the back of her neck.

For a few moments, she was serenely content. Everything felt right.

And then there was a phone ringing. Kyouya's phone.

She stirred, unsure of whether to wake him up or not, but then he growled, sitting up and grabbing his phone. She watched him look at the screen and scowl before answering, "What?"

She could tell who it was even before she could hear the person on the other line screaming into the phone, "Kyouya!" Tamaki cried. "Why didn't you answer my texts?! I thought you were dead!"

"What kind of assumption is that?" Kyouya glared at no one present. "I was asleep, you idiot."

"But it's eleven o'clock!"

"On a weekend." he offered as explanation. "Now, what did you want?"

Tamaki quieted down, "W-well, you see, there was no meeting today, so, I was wondering..."

"Spit it out." Kyouya laid back.

Tamaki squeaked, "Well, there's a commoner's fair going on downtown, and I thought it would be good for research if I-"

"I'm not going." he replied brashly. "Ask someone else."

"Wah! I can't ask someone else!" he protested. "Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai are spending their weekend with family and I'm definitely not asking the Twins!"

"Then Haruhi."

"N-no! This isn't something I can Haruhi for!" he panicked. "Besides...I'm already halfway to your house..."

Kyouya sat up again, "Wait, stop." he sighed. "Fine, I'll go." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just know I'm not at my house, come by Kiiro's if you want to pick me up."

"Ki-Kiiro's?" Tamaki inquired. "Okay!" he said cheerfully. Fortunately he had forgone the "why" of it, either it had gone over his head, or the tone of Kyouya's voice had warned him not to ask.

Before he could say anything else, Kyouya hung up, groaning.

Kiiro rolled over, smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you smiling about?"

"Good morning, Demon Lord." she chuckled.

He ran a hand through his mussed hair, then bent down to kiss her, "Get dressed, you're coming too."

She furrowed her brow, "Ne?! Why do I have to go?!" she argued, snuggling further into the blankets.

"Because you don't have anything planned today, anyhow." he shrugged, pulling the blankets off of them.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Not fair..."

He quieted her with another kiss.

And she smiled, happy.

And like that, the day that they had had all to themselves had passed.


End file.
